dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nise Hyoudou
Nise Hyoudou is a minor character appearing in the prologue chapters of the upcoming story, High School DxD: Infernal Horizon, but later becomes the primary protagonist alongside the cast of the Occult Research Club. Nise is the younger adopted brother of Issei Hyoudou, having been taken off the streets by Issei's parents, he was raised by them for two years before the events of the Great Blaze. After the cataclysmic event, Nise was separated from his elder sibling, and has been searching for him ever since. Originally believed to be an ordinary human, Nise is actually an Eidolan, an artificially-created supernatural being modeled after 666 (Trihexa). Out of all the Eidolans, Nise and two others were considered to be the only successful creations. ise is the only recorded Ragnarok-Class Eidolan, and is therefore stronger than all of the others. As a Ragnarok-Class, he wields the Wings of Reckoning, a Aurrentar that allows him to manifest the Power of All Beings in a Singular Shape. Character Design As a child, Nise was very reserved and shy around others, the only exceptions being the Hyoudou Family, who took him in and showed him kindness. He was very attached to Issei, whom he called Ise-oniichan. He was very innocent as well, virtually unable to understand lewd concepts such as hentai or oppai. However, during the Great Blaze, Nise also showed a fierce, almost feral angry disposition towards those he considered a threat to his family. He was virtually unwilling to help anyone other than his family, caring only for the ones who gave him a reason to live. Prior to coming to live with the Hyoudou Family, Nise was pragmatic and pessimistic, believing that death was his only true freedom in a world of pain, but coming to live with Issei and his parents showed him that even in a dark world, there is always a speck of light. In present day, Nise has two notable traits. The first is his social persona. At Arashi Academy, he comes off as the diligent, and hard-working honor student, though many note that in spite of his large social circle, which stems to nearly the entire first-year student body, he distances himself away from others. While he does accept a few requests, he does not usually hang out with other people. The second trait is his real nature; he is cold and misanthropic towards the world in it's entirety, as the loss of his family has reminded him how cruel it is. He still harbors a semblance of the kindness he showed while with the Hyoudou Family, as shown in his interaction with Asia, but he is uncaring of others, even those he calls "friends." However, as time goes on, Nise becomes much more softer. While he still retains his cold and terrifying form to those who dare to incur his wrath, he is now much more kinder and more considerate of other people. This has become all the more apparent when he learns that Issei is alive. Nise, despite being younger of age than Issei, looks to be much older than him, having a more mature face with pale blonde that obscures most of his forehead and the bangs covering his eyes somewhat, and cobalt blue eyes. As an Eidolan, he has a black tribal marking etched between his shoulder blades, and running down his back all the way to the tailbone. History Nise was created as one of the first ever artificially created supernatural beings, made through unknown means. Designed in the Anasthea Research Laboratory, he was considered to be one of the few successful creatures of humanity's own design; the Eidolans. Nise was a Ragnarok-Class Eidolan, which was considered to be the strongest of the others. However, around the time of his "awakening," Nise manifested his Aurrentar, a physical representation and anomaly within the Eidolans, and destroyed the facility, and fled to the outside world. Being little more than an infant, despite his older appearance, he was virtually unaware of the world around him, and grew up on the streets, unable to properly fend for himself, relying on the homeless he encountered. Eventually, Nise began to wish an end to all of the pain he suffered, begging for death. However, as he believed this, he was discovered by a five-year-old Issei, who found him close to starving. Despite knowing nothing about him, Issei gave him half of his loaf of bread. Nise, touched by this show of kindness, shed tears as he accepted the food. A little while later, because of Issei informing his parents, Nise was brought to the police department. As Nise was illiterate, and remembered little of the people who raised him, the police automatically assumed that he was a victim of child abuse, and was abandoned. They initially opted for him to be placed in a foster home or orphanage, but Issei protested, as he considered Nise to be a friend, and begged for his parents to live with them. His parents, after some debate, agreed, and took Nise in. Abilities Trivia * Nise's appearance is based off of Nier, the protagonist of the game, NieR. His appearance is specifically based on the brother-figure incarnation of Nier from NieR: RepliCant. * Nise's name literally means "fake," due to his existence as an artificial existence. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids